


Running Water

by SecondSilk



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack walks the line between remembering and refusing to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/gifts).



The sound of running water reminds Jack of his father. When Ianto's in the shower, Jack closes his eyes and walks the fine edge between remembering and refusing to remember.

In the memory today it is early summer, the mornings still crisp, but evenings long. His father leads him through the tangled trees and bushes with ease, as though the vegetation opens for them. Grey is still too young to accompany them. Jack is excited thinking about bringing Grey out with them when he is old enough. He is delighted that this is for him and his father alone.

It is not a hard walk, but by the time they can hear the water Jack is sweating profusely and even his father is breathing heavily. There is still a way to walk over fallen trees and around branches thick with thorns, but the sound of the water skipping over stones, rushing over rocks, delighting in its journey down the gorge is refreshing. Jack follows his father, determined to be as strong and steady as him.

Jack's father looks over his shoulder at his son and, catching his eye, smiles.

Ianto shuts off the water. Jack opens his eyes to watch Ianto emerge from the bathroom, unaware of the boyish pride still infusing his own smile.


End file.
